custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Garan (Shattered Peace Continuum)
Garan is a Toa of Earth in the Shattered Peace Continuum. History Early life Garan was a normal Matoran living in Onu-Metru. Then he was drafted into the Army of the United Metrus (UM). Garan was a normal soldier for the remainder of his service as a Matoran. ''Shadowlands'' Garan was walking through the streets of Onu-Metru when he walked into Callis, a Turaga from Ty-Metru. The Turaga then handed Garan a scroll saying that he knew it was meant for Garan. Garan accepted the scroll, and then began to head home. When Garan arrived at his hut, he found Vakama, Toa of Fire and General of the Army of the UM, standing in front of it. Vakama told Garan that the Ga-Metru resistance was in danger of being destroyed. Garan was then given a map to the Great Temple, where he was to meet the rest of his team. When Garan arrived, the Temple seemed deserted. However, the other members of the team arrived shortly after Garan. The Matoran stepped towards the altar in the middle of the central chamber of the Temple, and they reached for the Toa Stones hovering above the altar. As soon as their hands touched the stones, the Matoran were transformed into Toa. As the Matoran marveled at their new forms, Vakama stepped from the shadows with Matoro, a Toa Nuva of Ice who was going to accompany the new Toa on their journey. Kazi, the new Toa of Ice, immediately expressed his distrust of Matoro, though it is unknown why this distrust exists. Garan and the rest of the team decided to let Matoro join them. The group set out the next morning, heading for Ga-Metru. After a day of walking they reached the border between Ta-Metru and Ga-Metru. The next few days were spent traveling across the plains that line the outskirts of Ga-Metru. During this time, Kazi expressed his concerns that Garan was not fit to lead the team. A brief fight followed, but it was stopped by Tanma, the Toa of Light. TBC Personality and Traits Garan is smart and even-headed. He rarely loses his temper, making him fun to be around. These traits have earned him many good friendships. However, Garan takes his work as a soldier seriously. He devotes his entire attention to whatever job he needs to complete. This enthusiasm has saved many of Garan's fellow Matoran and Toa from death. When he was transformed into a Toa, Garan's personality began to change. He became less focused on his missions and began to doubt Vakama's wisdom in transforming him into a Toa. He believes that he will never live up to the older Toa's expectations. Powers and Equipment Garan can use all of the powers associated with the element of Earth. He is particularly skilled at manipulating earth (creating earthen walls, splitting the ground bellow his enemy, etc.). When Garan was a Matoran he wielded two Plasma Bolt Generators. When these blades were crossed, they would form a ball of plasma that would grow larger the farther it traveled. As a Toa Garan carried to Baton Blades. These extremely light weapons consisted of a short staff with a wickedly sharp blade attached. These blades are easy to maneuver, allowing the user to block most other sword strikes. However, they are not strong enough to block a blow from an axe or club. Appearances *''Shadowlands '' See also *Shattered Peace Continuum Category:Toa Category:Former Matoran Category:Shattered Peace Continuum Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Toa of Earth Category:Earth Category:Leaders Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Characters